The Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine was formed in 1980 by multidisciplinary basic and clinical scientists working in the fields of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy and imaging, and electron spin resonance (ESR). The membership is comprised of many of the pioneers in in vivo NMR spectroscopy and imaging. A major purpose of the society is to maintain strong basic and clinical science foundations which will lead to the most effective in vivo experimental and diagnostic studies. The Society has held eight annual conferences thus far, and attendance has been consistent with the enthusiastic participation of the scientific community. Teaching sessions are held in association with the meeting for convenient exchange of the more elementary aspects of the field for both physicians and basic scientists. It is apparent that a major function of the annual meeting is the education of young scientists, M.D.'s and/or Ph.D.'s. To this end we seek support from the NIH for student stipends as matching support to funds the Society will provide for this purpose. We believe student attendance at this meeting will continue to increase in 1989, and that without the matching support, young scientists will not have the interchange of new ideas and latest developments in the field. Magnetic resonance (MR) has emerged as a powerful technique with great clinical potential, and it is drawing researchers from many disciplines. Bringing together the finest researchers and the students of this rapidly evolving field will disseminate knowledge and enhance progress in important areas of medical research that bear on virtually every medical discipline.